1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of infant breathing assistance devices and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to an infant breathing assistance device used in combination with a cuffless tracheal device.
2. Background
Currently there are a number of solutions for applying positive pressure breathing air for infants with apnea hypoxia and generally increased work/effort associated with breathing. Some of these solutions attempt to use conventional machines and methods such as continuous positive airway pressure therapy. But these solutions fail to meet the demand for infants with special needs that have a tracheotomy. Continuous positive airway pressure therapy is limited to nasal or mask therapy. This special requirement makes the infant destined for conventional mechanical ventilators.
The infant tracheal device of the present invention provides a tool which when used will reduce the need for such a cumbersome mechanical machine. Because of the small size, easy access, and comfort—the simple structure allows mobility and safe connectability and is especially adapted for infants.